1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to battery boxes and more specifically it relates to a battery life extender.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous battery boxes have been provided in prior art that are each adapted to carry store and protect a battery within a motor vehicle. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.